Change Me
by Mitsui-san
Summary: ¿Que ha sido de la gran idol Meiko Sakine? Con la llegada de Miku, toda su fama se le fue arrebatada. ¿Pero en realidad fue culpa de ella? La dura realidad se oculta en litros de alcohol y en lagrimas de desesperación. ¿Sera Meiko capaz de cambiar para volver a ser la misma de antes? [One-shot dedicado a Meiko por su décimo Aniversario] [Fanart cover by Akiyoshi]


**_Hola!~ :DD_**

_Para quienes que no me conozcan aun, soy Mitsui Neko, un intento de escritora cuya pareja favorita de Vocaloid es LenxMiku -le tiran piedras(?-, pero en esta ocasión, no vine a dejar una historia de ellos uwu_

_Como seguro sabrán, hoy es el décimo aniversario de MEIKO *u* ella es de mis Vocaloids favoritas~_

_Muchos no toman en cuenta a Meiko, pero yo creo que es un personaje importante, ya que fue la primera Vocaloid japonesa oficial y hay tantas canciones hermosas de ella, de hecho, este one-shot esta inspirado en una canción de Meiko que sacaron para su aniversario (no recuerdo cual XDD) que me encantó y de hecho, esta canción la cantó para la primera vez que salio en concierto ;u;_

_Este one-shot va para ella y todos sus fans ;DD ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Meiko-chan!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><strong><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>: ****__**__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para__**__** _**YAMAHA Corporation** _**__**___y___**__**_ **CRYPTON Future Media**._**__**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Change Me"<em> (One-shot) **by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

—¡Nee-chan! –escuchaste claramente.

Ese era el nombre con que solía llamarte. Eras su hermana mayor, su ejemplo a seguir, la que le transmitió la fuerza y seguridad que ella nunca tuvo.

Por mucho tiempo fuiste la reina, la diva, la idol que todos amaban y querían. Solías vestir un pequeño chaleco de cuero con cierre blanco color rojo, llamativo y brillante. Dejaba al descubierto tu ombligo. Una falda también del mismo rojo intenso con detalles en negro al borde. Te la apretabas a la cintura con un cinturón blanco. Usabas unas botas cafés, muy de niña pero en aquel tiempo apenas tenias los 16 así que estaba bien. Los guantes eran igual rojos sin olvidar los detalles en negro, podías sacar tus dedos por estos, tus uñas pintadas también de rojas. Tu cabello castaño seguía estando corto como ahora, pero tenía un estilo más infantil. A todo eso los clásicos audífonos que a un Vocaloid nunca le debían faltar y tu encantadora sonrisa que robaba suspiros a todos.

—¡Sakine Meiko! –exclamaba el público pidiendo tu presencia en el escenario. En el momento en que salías todos gritaban recibiéndote y cantando junto contigo, tu canción más famosa en ese tiempo que era _"Be My Self"._

Ese mismo día, después de aquel exitoso concierto te presentaron a ti y a tu buen amigo Kaito, a una nueva niña que estaría con ustedes. Era muy pequeña, apenas por los 10 años, pero aparentaba ser más chica. Actuaba tímidamente y algo nerviosa, no entendías el por qué hasta que ella misma te confeso que era una gran admiradora tuya. Eso te conmovió y llenó de felicidad. Miku, el cual era el nombre de la pequeña, deseaba ser como tú y por lo tanto, te la habían dejado a cargo como su tutora en cuanto esos temas. Tú aceptaste en seguida. Te daba ternura aquella niña, sus cabellos turquesas estaban amarrados en dos coletas con moños rojos y vestía un simpático vestido gris con detalles en aqua y negro. Siempre sonriendo.

Te volviste más que su tutora, te volviste su hermana mayor. Te encariñaste con ella, algo inevitable tomando en cuenta su forma de ser, tan dulce y tierna que hasta Kaito parecía estar fascinado con ella. Y eso que él no era alguien muy abierto a los sentimientos, en ese entonces. Se habían vuelto tan unidos, los tres, pero especialmente tú con ella, era tu hermanita, tu razón para subir a los escenarios y lucirte, soñando algún día poder cantar junto con ella cuando ya tuviera la edad.

Fue cuando ella cumplió 14 años cuando supiste la verdad… todo este tiempo no solo estuviste entrenando a una futura cantante, entrenabas a tu remplazo….

* * *

><p>La discusión con los jefes ejecutivos de Crypton fueron en vano, ninguno hizo caso a tus quejas y exigencias, mas te dieron una alternativa. Miku seria tu reemplazo, pero no te despedirían, seguirías siendo parte de la "Familia Vocaloid", sin embargo ya no serias la protagonista. Todo eso se había acabado para ti.<p>

Estabas furiosa, jamás te imaginaste así. La corona se te había arrebatado y ahora posaba en la cabeza de Miku. Irónicamente la canción con la que la peliturquesa se dio a conocer fue _"World is Mine"_ escrita especialmente para ella por el compositor Ryo, líder del famoso grupo _Supercell._

Tus supuestos fans no parecían estar tristes con tu ida, todo lo contrario, estaban fascinados con tu reemplazo, la amaban. Por un momento sentiste envidia y mucho coraje hacia Miku pero no podías, la querías demasiado. Fuera de todo eso ella era especial para ti, no había manera de odiarla porque al verla solo recordabas a la pequeñas de 10 años que habías conocido atrás. La fama no le había cambio, seguía siendo la misma. Cada concierto corría a tu lado, te abrazaba para luego verte con aquellos inocentes ojos esmeraldas y preguntarte:

— ¿Estas orgullosa de mi?

No contestaste, no podías. Tu lengua no se movía y en tu garganta se hizo un nudo. Rompiste el abrazo y te fuiste de ahí sin decir nada.

En el edificio donde tú y el resto de los Vocaloids (En aquel tiempo solo Kaito y Miku) convivían había un bar en el segundo piso. Te sentaste en la barra con la cabeza baja y pediste un buen Sake. El cantinero del bar te miró y reconoció en seguida, mas no dijo nada, solo te preguntó si eras mayor de edad. Tú dijiste que sí. No tardó en servírtelo en un vaso cualquiera de cristal. Te ofendió que le haya puesto hielo ya que un buen Sake se toma caliente. Aun así lo bebiste.

El dulce sabor del jugo de arroz pasó por tu garganta dándote cierto alivio. Lo tomaste de golpe y en seguida pediste otro. Se te sirvió. Unos 4 vasos más y ya te encontrabas ebria. No era tan malo como creías que seria, te sentiste bien y por un momento todas tus preocupaciones y tristezas desaparecieron dando paso a una alegría delirante.

Subiste a la pequeña tarima que había en el bar y cantaste a la poca gente que se encontraba ahí. Tu pequeño show les encantó. Por un instante te sentiste la reina otra vez.

Al poco rato apareció Kaito acompañado por Hiyama. Al verte en tal estado los dos se alteraron demasiado, te bajaron de la tarima y te llevaron a tu dormitorio. Kaito te trajó café para que te aliviaras, te preguntó qué te sucedía, estaba preocupado por ti. Tú no contestaste, lo viste de mala manera y lo sacaste de tu habitación, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta exclamaste un:

— ¡Preguntas demasiado tarde!

El tiempo transcurrió, dos años para ser exactos. La familia Vocaloid había crecido. Con ustedes se habían unido los pequeños rubios Rin y Len Kagamine de 14 años, primos que mas parecían reflejos de un espejo de tan idénticos que eran, solían pelearse seguidamente. Kamui Gakupo, un apuesto muchacho de 20 años, aunque aparentaba ser más grande, llevaba el cabello largo amarrado en coleta y tenía un moderno y llamativo traje de samurái. Megurine Luka, también de 20, una chica de cabellos rosados, hermosa y voluptuosa. Tuviste muchos roses con ella, por alguna razón no te agradaba, hasta ahora su relación había mejorado, solo un poco. Por último pero no menos importante estaba Gumi Megpoid, una chica de la misma edad de Miku, cabello verde corto y con una adicción a las zanahorias como ninguna. Sabias que no eran los únicos, habría más en camino. –"La familia Vocaloid nunca deja de crecer"- te habían dicho una vez ciertos jefes ejecutivos con los que te habías quejado.

* * *

><p>—¡Nee-chan! –volviste a escuchar.<p>

No estabas segura de que fuera real ya que siempre en la resaca solías oír voces en tu cabeza que eran realmente ecos de tu pasado. Pasado que intentabas olvidar ahogándolas en cualquier tipo de alcohol. Especialmente en Sake.

—Nee-chan ¿Dónde estas?

Reconociste la voz. Era Miku, al parecer buscándote, eso te hizo sonreír. Intentaste pararte, pero tu mundo dio vueltas provocando que casi cayeras. Estabas mareada aunque ya no ebria, solo era la horrible migraña mañanera que te atormentaba.

—¡Ahí estas!

Alzaste la mirada, Miku no estaba. Te asomaste por la puerta y lo viste todo. La peliaqua se abrazaba cariñosamente de Luka siendo correspondida de la misma forma. Las dos sonreían alegremente. Al parecer una buena noticia.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cantaremos juntas en el concierto? –esa noticia te impactó.

—Sí, Hiyama-san me lo confirmó. Será "_Magnet"_, tú y yo. Mañana empezaremos los ensayos. ¡Estoy tan contenta de cantar contigo, nee-chan!

La sangre se te heló. Apretaste fuertemente la botella que llevabas en mano hasta casi hacerla añicos. Esta estalló en tu mano provocándote una cortada, pero no te importo, solo observabas con ira, dolor, envidia y tristeza a Miku acompañada de Luka. Esa hermandad que alguna vez hubo entre ustedes desaparecía. Nuevamente eras reemplazada, pero esta vez era diferente… esta vez era algo por lo que de verdad valía llorar.

La cortada empezó a sangrar, cayó en la alfombra manchándola, ahí reaccionaste y corriste al baño al final del pasillo. Te lavaste la herida, ardía mucho al contacto del agua, limpiaste hasta el último rastro de sangre en ella. No te gustaba, te asqueaba demasiado. Al fin la cubriste con unas vendas que encontraste en el armario del baño. La herida aun dolía, te sentías molesta y frustrada. Rápidamente pensaste en una solución: Sake.

Con caminar rápido, bajaste por las escaleras directo a la cocina. Abriste la alacena donde normalmente guardabas tus botellas pero no había nada. Abriste el refrigerador y también estaba vacío. Buscaste por todas partes desesperada por cualquier recipiente que contuviera alcohol pero no había rastro alguno. Ahora que recordabas, hasta el alcohol medicinal para las heridas no estaba en el baño cuando revisaste buscando las vendas. Te pusiste a pensar intentando saber quién era el culpable de todo esto. Lo encontraste mirándote desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa triunfadora. Le viste furiosa.

— ¿Dónde está Kaito?

— ¿Dónde está qué? –se hacia el vacilante provocando que solo enfurecieras más.

— ¡Mis botellas de sake! ¡Mis cervezas y vinos! ¡Todo! ¡Dime donde están!

El peliazul torció la boca viéndote de mala manera.

—Oh, eso. –Volvió a sonreír.- los vi en una bolsa que se llevaron los basureros ayer en la noche.

— ¡¿Tiraste mis botellas a la basura?! –esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Caminaste con los puños apretados directo a tu amigo y lo tomaste de aquella bufanda azul que tanto odiabas verle puesta en días calurosos. Lo viste amenazadoramente. Él te retó con la mirada. Incluso sabiendo lo fuerte que eras y lo fácil que seria para ti romperle la quijada de un golpe, su cuerpo en ningún momento tembló.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -tu voz sonó quebradiza conforme lentamente ibas soltando el fuerte agarre de su bufanda.

—Meiko… entiéndelo, solo quiero ayudarte. –te contestó.

—Demasiado tarde…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Dos años tarde! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás para mí! ¡Déjame sola Kaito! –exclamaste corriendo de ahí.

Escuchaste como decía tu nombre cientos de veces para que te detuvieras, pero lo ignoraste, tomaste de tu gabardina roja y saliste por la puerta principal escapando.

Necesitabas caminar un rato para despejar tu mente, estar sola sin que nadie te molestara. Seguiste un camino sin rumbo. Dejaste que tus pies te guiaran y ya. Nevaba en Sapporo ese día, era por ahí de las 5:45 PM y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Te detuviste cuando un letrero de neón llamo tu atención. Una licorería. Sentiste tu garganta picar. Necesitabas beber, aunque fuera un poco o morirías. Ese era el juego que te hacia tu cerebro engañándote para que siguiera s con ese horrible vicio que empezaste hace 2 años atrás.

Entraste. Un hombre te atendió, te reconoció y hasta pidió un autógrafo tuyo. No te negaste y se lo diste. Pediste dos botellas de vino, te excusaste diciendo que era para una fiesta en el lugar. El vendedor sonrió normal. Realmente no te había preguntado nada, pero sentiste la necesidad de decirlo para que no sospechara y es que tu alcoholismo era algo que el estudio Crypton se había asegurado de ocultar a todos los medios posibles. Si no te habían despedido aun era porque Miku había amenazado con renunciar. Le debías mucho.

Metiste ambas botellas en una bolsa reciclable y saliste de la tienda. En ningún momento esperaste encontrarte a alguien ahí. Justamente cuando salías, pasaba en ese mismo lugar Len.

El rubio te miró sorprendido. Te había agarrado con las manos en la masa. Te pusiste nerviosa, su mirada era algo desaprobante. Te molestó, era solo niñato de 14 años, no tenía derecho de verte de esa manera.

—Meiko-san… ¿Qué estas haciendo? –pregunto dándote el derecho de la duda. Bien podrías aceptar la culpa y disculparte, pero no… tu orgullo es más grande.

—Llevaba estas botellas de vino a la casa. Servirán para la fiesta de año nuevo.

—Falta mucho para eso. Te adelantas demasiado ¿No crees? –te cuestionó. Frunciste el ceño.

—Como sea ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –cambiaste el tema.

—Oh… yo… -el rubio apretó fuertemente las bolsas, como si intentara esconder lo que llevaba en ellas. Esa acción te extrañó un poco.- Solo compraba algo.

—Ya veo… ¿Estarás en el concierto?

— ¿El de Tokio? Si. Cantare un par de canciones con Rin. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Volviste a recordar lo que hace un momento había ocurrido. La razón que llevó a que te molestaras, luego a romper la botella, que tu mano se cortara y sangrara, que te frustrarás y buscaras alcohol en casa para luego no encontrar nada, pelearte con Kaito y luego huir. Ahora de vuelta a la realidad, al presente, al instante, al ahora.

—No…

—Te enteraste del dueto entre Luka y Miku ¿Cierto?

Tus ojos se abrieron como platos. Volteaste a ver al rubio. Este pestañeó nada más esperando tu respuesta. Te sentiste algo avergonzada y un leve rubor invadió tus mejillas.

— ¿Co-Como supiste que estaba molesta por eso?

—Solo estaba adivinando. Solita has caído.

Pero que boba.

Te llevaste la mano a la cara. Un chiquito de 14 años te había engañado. Este mismo rió al ver tu expresión. A ti no te dio gracia, pero la risa fue contagiosa y luego le hiciste coro entre las carcajadas. Dieron un paseo cerca del parque hasta que encontraron unas bancas blancas donde sentarse.

—Miku me contó que siempre han sido muy unidas. Desde pequeñas. –comentó Len intentando iniciar una plática contigo. Tú solo mirabas el cielo que ya había oscurecido.

—Eso fue antes… Ahora tiene a Luka.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Miku solía estar conmigo porque me necesitaba. Ahora ya no es así. Es famosa, joven, tiene fuerza y confianza de sobra. Ahora puede elegir con quien estar. Ya no me necesita ¿Quiere una hermana mayor a la cual admirar? Luka es la mejor opción, de eso no hay duda…

— ¡Pero qué tremenda estupidez! –exclamó tu acompañante haciéndote saltar.

—¿Q-Que…?

-¡Es una estupidez Meiko! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Miku no se alejó de ti porque ya no te necesite o porque ahora este mejor con Luka. Siempre serás su hermana mayor, gracias a ti es quien es ahora y te lo agradece de toda la vida. Desea estar contigo, pero no puede ¿Y sabes de quien es la culpa? ¡Tuya! Por dejarte vencer por algo tan sucio y asqueroso como el alcoholismo. ¿Qué paso con Meiko Sakine? La primera Vocaloid japonesa reconocida, la que inicio todo, la "00". No queda ya nada de ella… ahora es solo una mujer alcohólica y orgullosa que intenta escapar de su pasado y culpa a todo el mundo de sus desgracias. Y peor a un, no es capaz de aceptarlo…

Tales palabras penetraron en tu pecho como cientos de puñaladas. La verdad duele y Len te había restregado tu dura realidad en la cara. Anteriormente te hubieras levantado y lo hubieras golpeado en la cara, pero esa era la otra tú, no deseabas volver a eso. Suspiraste y bajaste la mirada con dolor. Len tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba esperando algún puñetazo tuyo en la cara.

—Tienes razón.

— ¿Eh?

—Tienes razón Len… yo soy una cobarde. Tenía miedo de perderlo todo, solo quería olvidar. Todos se preocupan por mí… y-y soy solo una carga.

—No lo eres. Eres nuestra hermana mayor, parte de la familia Meiko-san y como tal nos apoyamos los unos a los otros. Todo estará bien, solo es cuestión de cambiar.

— ¿Cambiar? –esa palabra resonó en tu cabeza.

—Sip. –el rubio sonrió alegremente.

Le devolviste la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El tiempo transcurrió una vez más.<p>

Miku y Luka habían terminado de cantar "_Magnet"_. Era el concierto en Tokio del 39 aniversario de la empresa. El lugar estaba repleto de gente y gritaban constantemente el nombre de ambas chicas una vez que terminaron su sensual baile con aquella atrevida canción.

Miku llevaba vestida un kimono color verde, corto y cuya parte de arriba le caía por los hombros, llevaba unas medias blancas que le llegaban después de las rodillas. Un atuendo muy sexy. Luka llevaba uno igual en rosa. Enseguida terminaron Miku corrió a gran velocidad hacia tu lado. Ya le esperabas tras bambalinas. Te abrazó como era costumbre y antes de que pudiera hacerte la pregunta tú contestaste:

—Estoy orgullosa de ti…

Los ojos de la peliturquesa se llenaron de brillo. Fue inevitable para ti no sonreír. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, su inocencia te causaba gracia.

—Es tu turno Meiko. –te habló tu compañero y amigo de toda la vida.

Llevabas puesto un vestido rojo, entallado que daba a lucir tu atractivo cuerpo. Llevaba un escote sexy, pero discreto. Se amarraba por detrás de tu cuello y dejaba en descubierto tu espalda. Iba pegado por arriba y luego se extendía como un tutu de bailarina. Parecido al que llevabas antes a los 16 pero en un toque más elegante y adulto. Los detalles en negro no faltaban nunca, en los zapatos de tacón altos, las medias y los largos guantes que llegaban casi hasta el hombro.

—Te ves hermosa, nee-chan. –comentó Miku provocándote un rubor.

—Tiene razón. –apareció Len, que se veía realmente elegante con sus pantalones negros, su chaleco del mismo color, camisa blanca y su tradicional corbata amarilla. Hasta más grande aparentaba ser. Definitivamente ya no parecía un niño. Él iba justo después de ti en el escenario con el tema "_Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder"_.

—Suerte Meiko, lúcete. Recuerda que eres la reina. –te animó Kaito.

Te acercaste y besaste con ternura la mejilla de tu amigo peliazul. Te miró sorprendido, te limitaste a sonreírle inocentemente y luego te volviste hacia Miku.

—La nueva reina aquí es ella. –Comentaste con calma.- Gracias, Miku.

—¿Por qué? –te preguntó con inocencia.

—Por cambiarme.

Miku no pareció entender tus palabras. Aun así sonreíste. Len te miraba orgullos y con cierta admiración. Kaito aun parecía algo perdido por tu beso. Luka por su lado no dijo nada, pero te sonrió deseándote suerte. No la necesitabas.

Las luces te iluminaron, la gente gritó tu nombre, la música empezó. Te sentiste feliz, inspirada, completa. Era tu momento.

_Tu momento de cambiar._

_._

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? :3<em>

_Dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión nwn_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Hasta la próxima!~_

_**Atte: Mitsui Neko**_


End file.
